AL FINAL DE ARCOIRIS
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: Una historia contemporanea que narra el amor tragico entre Patty y Stear pero con un toque de esperanza.


Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia fue escrita solo por el placer de hacerlo.

Fic basado en la cancion homonina de Ricardo Montaner.

* * *

**AL FINAL DEL ARCOIRIS.**

**By Tzitziki Janik.**

… _**Solo guardame en tu corazon y ahi estare esperando por ti…**_

Ese día el sol no quiso salir, el cielo amaneció con grises nubarrones y una ligera llovizna le daba un toque aún más triste. Algo insólito para un día de primavera… era como si la felicidad se hubiese ido de repente.

Dentro de la imponente mansión, el ambiente no era mejor. Esa aflicción se acentuaba aún más con las melancólicas notas de las gaitas que parecían provenir de todos lados. La familia se encontraba reunida en un profundo silencio solo interrumpido por algún sollozo.

Incluso los más pequeños sabían que algo no estaba bien.

Ella nunca había visto a tantas personas reunidas. La mayoría llevaba puesto los tartanes distintivos de sus clanes. Incluso los hombres de su familia vestían esas galas. De pronto sintió asfixiarse. Necesitaba estar sola para comprender, pero sobre todo para aceptar lo sucedido.

La siguieron hasta su habitación intentando detenerla, pero él se los impidió. Le bastó observar su mirada para entender, le dolía verla así, tan afligida y a punto de derrumbarse.

- ¡Déjenla en paz! Solo necesita unos minutos. Se han puesto a pensar, si esto es difícil para nosotros lo es aun más para ella. Así que nadie se quedará aquí_**.**_

Cuando ella escuchó que el eco de pasos en el pasillo se amortiguó hasta el silencio. Se levantó de la cama donde la húmeda almohada quedó como testigo mudo de sus lágrimas. Caminó hacia esa caja que se había negado a abrir. Sabía que ahí dentro se encontraba guardado su pasado, su presente y su ahora futuro.

Con delicadeza fue sacando su contenido… pero algo llamó su atención.

Casi en el fondo se encontraba algo, lo tomo entre sus temblorosas manos... era un libro ya desgastado, un poco más grande que una agenda de bolsillo. Con cuidado deshizo el rosetón que aprisionaba sus hojas y su corazón pareció detenerse… era un diario.

Sonrió porque nunca pensó que alguien como él llevara uno. Pero gracias a ello, él estaba ahí… como siempre… junto a ella.

Deslizó sus dedos acariciando las amarillentas páginas, casi con devoción. Cuando notó que pequeñas manchas húmedas caían sobre ellas, supo que sus lágrimas habían decidido anegar nuevamente sus ojos y desbordarse. Furiosa pasó su brazo a modo de pañuelo por sus ojos, en un inútil intento por detenerlas. Respiró profundamente al sentir que el aire se hacía más denso y por un momento sintió desvanecerse.

No podía negar que tenía miedo de leer y enterarse de algo desagradable, pero al terminar el primer párrafo, no pudo evitar que el caudal de sus lágrimas aumentara… ahí con letra pequeñita y algo inclinada estaba plasmado todo lo que sentía por ella desde el momento en que la conoció.

… _**Era el nuevo jefe de cirugía, especialista en cirugía cardiotorácica. Ese día entrevistaría a los nuevos residentes a mi cargo… pero no contaba con ciertos inconvenientes y ella… ella fue el primer problema del día. Chocamos en el pasillo, en realidad ella me arrolló provocando que vaciara mi café caliente sobre mi bata.**_

_**Estaba a punto de soltar un improperio pero su dulce voz tuvo un efecto instantáneo en mi… esperaba escuchar una disculpa pero solo gruñó entre dientes pero bastante audible un**_

_- _Por qué no se fija por dónde camina.

_**Dejándome atónito por un instante, mientras la veía alejarse… se notaba que su día había empezado peor que el mío.**_

_**Pero uno pone y Dios dispone porque… ¡Sorpresa! **_

_**Esa berrinchuda, mal educada, era una de mis entrevistadas. Aún recuerdo su cara de incredulidad y las disculpas tardías que me ofreció. Hice como que leía su expediente, observándola mejor… largo cabello castaño que llevaba trenzado, piel almendrada y ojos color miel… bonita, no había duda… pero todo eso se iba por un tubo con ese carácter, ¡Lástima!**_

_**Cerré la carpeta y la despedí. Caminó hacia la puerta pero regresó sobre sus pasos. Noté un brillo en sus ojos que no auguraba nada bueno.**_

- Nuevamente lo siento, Dr. Cornwell pero no quiero justificar mi falta de educación pero se me hacía tarde para la entrevista, corrí y lo demás ya lo sabe…

_**Todo iba bien hasta…**_

- … pero no entiendo por qué me despide, sin darme la oportunidad de entrevistarme. Cometí un error, lo sé pero no pue…

… _**que nuevamente explotó su carácter.**_

_**Interrumpí su letanía, señalando con la mirada la salida, explicándole que la lista final estaría en dos días. **_

_**Al cerrarse la puerta, sonreí. Esta chica es dulce pero temeraria o demasiado tonta pero sin duda tenía carácter. Cualidad indispensable en un buen cirujano. Claro que estaría en la lista final, ya vería hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar…**_

Ella sonrió, en su primer día ya había impresionado al jefe.

Pasó página por página, leyendo. Sin darse cuenta que cada palabra, cada línea eran como un bálsamo a su corazón.

_**... Ha dado grandes pasos, en su segundo año, sin duda será una excelente cirujana. Aunque su carácter y trato hacia mí es hasta cierto punto indiferente. Me he dado cuenta que es dulce y compasiva pero también es férrea y obstinada.**_

_**Se esfuerza más que sus compañeros, como si no quisiera defraudar a quienes confiaron en ella. La señalan dentro de las mejores pero casi siempre termina en problemas defendiendo a sus amigos. Es leal y sobreprotectora… pero se aprovechan de eso…**_

_**Linda, pero sigue siendo una tonta…**_

¿Tonta? ¡Tonta! Repetía al terminar de leer, pero él tenía razón, ella era demasiado confiada y se aprovechaban de eso. Sin esperar a seguir divagando, continuó leyendo.

… _**El día de hoy realizamos nuestra primera cirugía juntos fue bastante complicada. Muchos protestaron pero ella se ganó ese derecho. **__**Jamás había tenido el privilegio de observar su manos tan cerca, con destreza sostenía pinzas, hacía nudos con delicadeza, manejaba el bisturí con respeto y seguridad.**_

_**Cuando no entendía algo, sus pestañas temblaban casi imperceptiblemente pero cuando al fin lo comprendía, sus ojos se abrían asombrados como si de pronto descubriera un gran secreto. **_

_**Desde entonces fue un placer enseñarle pero su trato hacia mí me duele… ¡Un momento! … ¿Me duele?**_

_**¡Sí… duele! **_

_**Porque me he dado cuenta que me gusta demasiado. Hoy lo descubrí, al sentir celos y envidia porque ella hablaba con orgullo, admiración y amor de alguien. Cada palabra que pronunciaba me hería... me lastimaba. **__**¡Soy un tonto!, la perdí sin haberlo intentado…**_

Aparte de tonto, eras un ciego – pensó – ya estaba enamorada de ti.

Con ternura estrechó el pequeño libro contra su pecho. Sonrió de nuevo, dándose cuenta que su corazón poco a poco empezaba a tener sosiego.

… _**Hoy fue un día difícil, hubo demasiados pacientes graves. **__**Estoy muy cansado incluso para ir a casa. Tengo demasiado sueño, se cierran mis ojos pero sigo alerta y fue cuando me dí cuenta que alguien me cubría con una manta creyendo que yo estaba profundamente dormido.**_

_**Quise abrir los ojos pero una suave caricia en mi cabello, me obligó a mantenerlos cerrados. Escuché en un susurro palabras dulces, en un idioma desconocido… casi como una canción de cuna. **__**Al sentir un delicado roce de unos dedos sobre mis labios, abrí los ojos, sorprendiéndola.**_

_**Abochornada me ofreció un poco de café y sonreí agradecido.**_

_**A pesar de la oscuridad, pude notar un brillo especial en sus bonitos ojos. No recuerdo todo lo que hablamos en resto de la noche porque estaba concentrado observando cada una de sus expresiones.**_

_**Nunca… nunca un guiño me pareció tan coqueto. Nunca una risa fue tan contagiosa… nunca como hoy, deseé besar tanto los labios de una mujer y perderme en lo profundo de su mirada. **__**En un impulso la abracé, aspirando su aroma, notando el loco latir de su corazón y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que provocaba en mí… la solté. **__**No sé qué tontería dije pero me sorprendiste con un beso en la mejilla.**_

_**¡Atrevida!... Atrevida pero ese sencillo gesto me ha hecho tan feliz.**_

¿Atrevida?... si bien que querías ¡Tonto! – Susurró para sí.

Sin dejar de sonreír. Rememoró lo que sintió en ese primer abrazo e involuntariamente estiró sus brazos solo para encontrarse con el vacío… con su soledad. Y estalló nuevamente en sollozos.

… _**Ya nuestra relación es un secreto a voces. Hoy se lo pediré, solo espero el momento oportuno-pensé- mientras veíamos Casablanca, y así que sin preámbulos le dije.**_

- ¿Patty?

- ¿Si?-_** respondiste sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.**_

_**Quise continuar, abrir de nuevo la boca, pero ese nudo que inexplicablemente se formó en mi garganta, me lo impidió. Intenté de nuevo pero ni una palabra… ni un sonido. El gran cirujano, el que nunca temblaba o titubeaba… ahora no podía decir nada.**_

_**Me miraste sorprendida ante mi silencio y eso me puso más nervioso. Era ahora o nunca… ese era el momento que estaba esperando.**_

- Si no tienes planes para el resto de tu vida… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

_**Te miré esperando tu respuesta pero pasó un minuto, luego otro… y otro. Al verte así, tan callada me dio miedo y empecé a dudar… ¿Tal vez no me escuchaste?**_

_**¡Lo sabía!... no era el momento ni la forma apropiada.**_

- ¡Soy un tonto!-_** atiné a decir tratando de aliviar la tensión-**_ Yo solo…

- ¡Sí!

- Si quieres puedes pensarlo, lo entenderé.

- Dije que sí.

- ¿Si?...

_**Asentiste, callando mis dudas con un beso y entre tus labios, susurré.**_

- Nunca dudé ni un momento de tu respuesta… sabía que aceptarías-_** … y solo entonces respiré aliviado.**_

Ella pasó varias hojas más hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

… _**Nos casamos en una ceremonia sencilla, solo familiares y amigos cercanos. Nuestra noche de bodas en Lakewood fue especial… una delicia sentir tus abrazos, tu boca en mi boca, despacio… torturante. **__**Roces de nuestros cuerpos y así entre suspiros alcanzar el cielo… anochecer y amanecer con tu tibia piel sobre mi piel… aun temblando de placer.**_

_**Regresamos a la realidad después de dos días de entrega total. Te prometi compensarte con un viaje a esas exóticas tierras que deseas conocer.**_

_**Llegamos a nuestro recién remodelado departamento, cortesía de mi hermano. Le habiamos pedimos algo sencillo pero se pasó de sencillez… porque ahí en el interior solo había un sofá y entre decidir si colocamos persianas o cortinas. **__**Tu cuerpo y el mío encontraron la posición perfecta. No sé qué me hiciste porque siempre tengo sed de ti… el besarte y hacerte el amor se vuelve inevitable. Me tienes rendido, perdidamente enamorado y completamente tuyo…**_

Estrechó el pequeño libro, depositando un beso. Añoraba esos tiernos momentos, sintiendo el amor plasmado en sus hojas. No quería seguir leyendo.

¡Le dolía tanto!

Sus ahogados sollozos se hicieron de nuevo presentes mientras el diario se deslizaba de sus manos, produciendo un sonido sordo al chocar contra el piso… ya sabía lo que seguía. No era necesario seguir leyendo porque de ahí en adelante, cada recuerdo era aún más doloroso.

Sus piernas en ese instante ya no la sostuvieron, cayó de rodillas, incapaz de controlar los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo y mucho menos controlar el torrente de recuerdos que llegaron a su mente.

… _**A mis casi seis meses de embarazo, el ejército te mandó llamar para servir de nuevo a tu país en medio oriente. No sabías como darme la noticia así que una noche, sin más me lo dijiste.**_

_**Me juraste que no estarías en la línea de fuego, que solo entrenarías y supervisarías a otros médicos.**_

_**Al escucharte, supe que en el fondo no querías rechazar la oferta. Sin duda eras valiente. Sabía también que si había quien salvara vidas en ese infierno, indudablemente ese alguien eras tú… y no sería yo quien lo impidiera.**_

_**¡Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que pasaría!**_

_**¡Si tan solo yo… yo!**_

_**Aún no te marchabas y ya te extrañaba. Nuestro último beso fue tan agridulce, quise hacer el momento lo menos dolorosos posible, que me obligué a guardar mis lágrimas. Acariciaste con ternura mi abdomen depositando dos cálidos besos y te despediste de nuestros hijos.**_

_**Al verte partir, mi corazón dio un vuelco como si presintiera lo que sucedería.**_

_**Desde entonces no hubo momento en que no pensara y rezara por ti.**_

_**El nacimiento de nuestros bebés fue nuestra mejor alegría.**_ _**Recuerdo la felicidad de tu rostro al conocer las caritas regordetas y sonrosadas de Janice y James… tan parecidos a ti. **__**Rogaba a Dios para que te protegiera mientras me repetía una y otra vez que un año pasa pronto. Deseaba tanto que regresaras para besarte y amarte, que por fin pudieras abrazar a tus pequeños… luego…**_

_**Luego ese fatídico día llegó. Lo supe inmediatamente al ver a un oficial del cuerpo de Marines en la oficina del director. **__**Aun así no quería escuchar esas palabras que enterrarían una puñalada en mi corazón y que en un eco llegaron a mis oídos...**_

_**¡Muerto en acción!**_

¡No!-_** susurré**_-me prometiste que no estarías en el frente!

_**Terminé recargándome en la pared… no podía respirar… **__**¡Me dolía demasiado!**_

_**Entonces me hundí hasta el piso, totalmente abatida. **__**Quise llorar pero no pude, ni una maldita lágrima salió de mis ojos… las guardé para llorarte después.**_

_**¡Mi amor, te extraño tanto!...**_

Los suaves pero insistentes golpes en la puerta, la hicieron reaccionar. Se levantó permitiendo la entrada. A través del espejo observó una figura ya conocida, sin darse cuenta sonrió, secando los remanentes de su llanto.

- Lamento interrumpir… pero es hora.

- Lo sé… ¿Albert?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no duela tanto? ¿Cómo hago para no extrañarlo? ¿Cómo viviré sin él?... por favor dime como.

La gallarda figura que vestía el kilt que distinguía su liderazgo, se acercó a ella envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo y susurrando palabras de consuelo, le dijo.

- No hay manera de evitarlo. Vivirás solo un día a la vez… sufrirás el dolor, añorarás su presencia y seguirás. Al siguiente día harás lo mismo, así otro día y otro más… hasta que desees vivir y no solo sobrevivir. Pero creo que esto te ayudara más.

- ¿Un DVD?... no entiendo.

- Ya comprenderás. Stear me lo dio antes de partir.

Se acercó al reproductor, lo encendió colocando el disco luego se retiró discretamente, dándole un poco más de tiempo pero quedándose ahí presente por si ella lo necesitaba. Expectante, Patty miraba fijamente hacia la nada hasta que apareció el rostro adorado. Se acercó a la enorme pantalla. Delineando cada rasgo con añoranza y entonces la varonil voz la estremeció.

… _**Amor mío, sé que esto es una tontería, pero si Albert te lo ha entregado es porque lo necesitas. Te conozco demasiado bien. No te culpes ni preocupes por lo que sea que me halla sucedido. La vida es siempre lo que es… lo que queremos que sea.**_

_**Según tus palabras… "Uno va por ahí recolectando lugares y personas favoritas y con ellas construímos nuestro paraíso"… baby… tú y yo lo hicimos, construímos nuestro propio paraíso. **__**Créeme, si pudiera repetir mi vida, nada cambiaría… solo pediría estar de nuevo a tu lado con mis hijos y decirles lo mucho que los amo.**_

_**Yo estaré en otro lugar pero mi corazón siempre junto a ti… cuando sientas el roce del viento, no te asustes, serán mis manos acariciándote. El murmullo del agua al caer por la cascada, será mi voz. Cuando los rayos del sol te calienten, seré yo abrazándote.**_

_**Y cuando note tu mirada perdida en los recuerdos, sé que estarás mirando mi alma y en silencio te hare el amor.**_

_**Pero ahora no debes seguir estando triste, solo me puse alas y me fui volando a las estrellas… ya sabes, de niño también quise ser astronauta. **__**Así que pasa la página y continúa. Si alguien preguntara por mí, solo dí… murió y da la vuelta. No quiero que te abrumen con preguntas dolorosas, que sé te harán sufrir.**_

_**Recuerda solo nuestros buenos momentos.**_

_**Porque amor, si tú estás triste yo también lo estoy y cuando ríes yo también rio… tu vida es una aventura, solo disfrútala junto a nuestros bebés. Diles lo inteligente y guapo que es su padre y lo perdidamente enamorado que está de su madre… sé feliz que también lo seré.**_

_**Porque tengo la esperanza de que pase lo que pase nos encontraremos ahí, al final del arcoíris ¿Recuerdas?**_

_**Ahora acércate a la pantalla y bésame… sé que estás deseando hacerlo… anda ¡Bésame! **__**Prométeme que guardarás tus lágrimas ¡Por favor, promételo!... no te escucho… sí, así está bien… ¡Esa es mi chica!**_

_**Baby, me tengo que ir, solo déjame hacerlo. **__**Sabes que soy tuyo desde que me atropellaste ese día, en ese pasillo… y siempre te llevaré aquí, en mi corazón.**_

_**¡Te amo!...**_

Ella nunca supo a ciencia cierta lo que pasó después. Solo recuerdos vagos y a un alto oficial que depositaba una bandera plegada en sus manos. Acarició con ternura la suave tela, sintiendo la cálida mano de Albert sobre las suyas.

Apretó sus ojos fuertemente, le había prometido no llorar pero era casi imposible no hacerlo.

- Tal vez mañana cumpla mi promesa, amor, pero hoy… hoy déjame llorar.

Como si fuera escuchada, un suave viento acarició su rostro, llevándose algunas lágrimas que acompañaron a el dulce sonido de las gaitas.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
